Reminiscence's and Feelings
by LawFiction
Summary: I kinda made a mistake in the first one. soooo... I'm made a remake! its the samething with a new chapter (whoopp!)
1. Godot's feelings

**Hey guys I feel sad cause something happened, cause there's no school (there was a fun event)**

**and I will not continue my first fanfiction (got that Afiction). Hey that rhymes, this is a songfic **

**original vocals and lyrics from adrisaurus the youtuber (by the way the song is the fragrance of **

**dark coffee). I had a horrible writer block so if this suck go ahead say it. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

_The fragrance is dark, bitter_

_I feel all the sadness of the world, in my soul as i drink down the pain_

Godot sitting on a chair drinking his favorite blend of coffee, black coffee. Feeling the pain and sadness

in heart 'Mia's gone' mentally repeating himself while drinking it.

_I close my eyes and hear your voice out in the distance,_

_see your sweet face out in the rain_

closes his eyes and hears Mia's voice echoing, calling 'Diego,Diego' from afar. Then see her few steps

from closer to him.

_seems so real I just want to reach out and embrace you,_

_only i for a while_

Looks so real, and tries to embrace her. Opens his eyes and see's himself almost falling from his chair

_I flee to memory._

_Of your arms around me,_

_of your smile, your beauty, your love_

_cling to me now murmur my name as we walk hand and hand_

_and release this pain in me._

Go's back to sitting position, laying his head backwards and closes his eyes, figment of his memories of

Mia and him walking hand in hand going to court. Cries softly to maybe release the pain.

_Your smile gave me strength, splendor _

_your voice filled my heart with warmth and joy_

_when I met you, you lit up my world_

_you changed my life, showed me the beauty living around me_

_Never had I known love what love meant until you_

Her smile made him strong, her voice filled the gaps of his heart. When the first met there was a spark of light.

she changed his life showing what beauty lived around him.

_But you're gone,_

_and nothing the same without your presence_

_the color has drained away._

He snapped back into reality nothing the same without her. everything looks different without her presence,

then wiped some tears that remained on his cheek on his white handkerchief. looked at it and it still looked pure

white.

_how I miss your innocence_

_how I long for your tenderness_

_how I yearn for my world to return_

Still sitting down, leans forwards and wraps his arms around horizontally on the table and places his

head on top and look at the seat in front of him. Then suddenly see's Mia place her hand on his arms.

the softness, warmth fades away after a few seconds . rubs his eyes and she is gone

_Oh if only I could go back _

_and be there when you needed me,_

_maybe you'd be here_

He started cursing himself. for not being there, when she needed his protection. imagining what it would be like

if she was still here.

_the bitterness burns_

_oh how I yearn _

_scalding... haunting..._

He drinked the last drop of his coffee and when it was all gone. he decided to make another one. slowly walking to

the kitchen, make another cup and simply goes back to his seat sluggishly. drinks the cup the coffee was still

scalding hot , then sudden memories before flooded his mind. Then he Stopped drinking.

_Oh can you feel it burn?_

The memories to his moment with Mia to the poisoning. All burn like the scalding coffee and the depths of his heart.

_Everything's so meaningless _

_all the world full of emptiness_

_life exist only there in my dreams_

The life of "Diego Armando" only existed in his memories and dreams. the world was empty and meaningless.

_Now I stand here _

_wishing that somehow return to my arms_

_but the silence bring me back_

Now "Godot" stands here alone. wishing that Mia would return. But the silence, the presence of Mia's voice is gone.

_I must move ahead_

_even though your gone_

_even though fate's thrown me into a world full of grey_

Now he must move along by himself. Even if fate's choose's him to perish...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and yeah

its kinda make no sense and its all so dramatic

hope you enjoyed!

~ByE :3


	2. Apollo's Fate

**Hello! and I'm making another adrisaurus songfic. A friend requested it, if you know this person**

** tell me who it is! . But I think most of you know and her. Maybe not, I'm not sure but...**

**I hope you enjoy this one :3**

**Disclaimers: Capcom owns Phoenix Wright! **

* * *

_In this world there is no black and white,_

_I'm told that there will be not wrong or wright,_

_but is that true?_

_should I believe what others do?_

Apollo Justice, after case 5 ever one knew what "Law" meant. One told him that is full of contradiction, others

say it helps find the truth. That's what confused him if its for finding the truth how come. Its full of contradiction?,

but was it true?. Apollo Mentally told himself 'That's truth for them but what about me, should I believe that?'

_Somewhere deep inside the wheel of fate is turning,_

_slowly but surely discerning,_

_I feel something rare,_

_and I'm becoming aware_

Somewhere deep inside, he felt something new. "Different", nothing felt the same... what if this was his goal?

to be helping his client's and finding the truth? 'nahh... I'm just a lawyer, its regular'.

_(In this world their is not black and white,_

_I'm told there will never be a wrong or wright,_

_but is that true?_

_should I believe that because others do?)_

Mystery,suspense,adventure is what he loved about his job. Maybe this "different" feeling was his... fate?

Not sure but it maybe true. 'should I think about that?'

_what's this passion burning tell me what this yearning_

_for the truth I know I meant to find._

_cause in my mind, I can't help feeling that_

_this time its mine_

But this "feeling" why was it yearning for the truth? Finding the answer was hard, but thinking about it maybe it

was his "fate".

_No one else can do it _

_some how I'll pursue it_

_I won't go the easy way around _

_and I won't stop until the truth is finally found_

' I'll find my answer's, someday'. Life has easy ways, but he would rise up for a challenge. He will never stop until

the guilty is found guilty, and help the innocent.


End file.
